SM129: Battle Royal 151
is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Qualifier Battle Royale has begun. 151 pairs of Pokémon and trainers fought and 16 pairs survived. It is a survival match that can advance to the final tournament. Can Ash advance to the finals tournament while the strong players are competing? Episode Plot Meowth invites everyone to come to their food truck for some Manalo Donuts. At the same time, Ash walks up to Manalo Stadium, where the preliminary Battle Royales are about to start. There, he and his friends encounter many people they have encountered in Alola region. Mallow is a bit stunned that everyone's here to participate, and Lillie adds one of them will become the Champion. Kiawe is heated up to win through the ranks, as is Ash. The group is visited by Acerola, who decided to participate after coming with Uncle Nanu. They look around to see more participants. Jessie and James are among the crowd, planning their next move in the League to win. They stop, seeing Ilima coming in, greeted by his fans. Tupp becomes annoyed to see Ilima here. Plumeria asks of the grunts not to get in the way of their boss, and the grunts acknowledge that. Plumeria warns Guzma while she is confident in his victory, she has heard that Ilima is a tough opponent, too. Suddenly, Professor Kukui addresses the audience, while Wicke, Burnet, Lusamine and Rotom observe everyone. Kukui shares his pleasure to see so many Alola League participants in the stadium. Kukui encourages the participants, as the Alola League starts right now. The announcer, Jeekyo, introduces the judges, the four Island Kahuna: Hala, Olivia, Nanu and Hapu. The screen displays 151 number of participants of Alola Pokémon League. From that number, only 16 teams can advance. Ash looks at his friends, believing they will all pass the preliminary round. His friends agree, and put their hands together to rally themselves up. Lusamine and Wicke are excited the League is starting, but Burnet cannot find Faba among the crowd. Jeekyo has everyone take their places; the participants stand at the edge of the stadium. The Island Kahuna raise their hands up, and Hala has everyone send their Pokémon out, as the countdown begins. The heroes brace their Pokémon for the tournament to start. With the countdown at zero, the fireworks are blown in the air, and the Alola Pokémon League officially starts. Hiroki and his Mudbray go to the center of the stadium, and challenge everyone. A Fire, Electric and Water-type attack hit Hiroki, who falls down, but proclaims himself as the Champion. As his Mudbray falls down, Hiroki is eliminated, and there are 150 teams left to battle. As an Alolan Geodude grasps a Tauros, a Torkoal emits Flamethrower at a Spearow. Spearow flaps its wings, redirecting the attack at Torkoal. Ash's Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which defeats a Sudowoodo. Ash cheers, but Kiawe warns him not to drop his guard down: a Poliwrath charges at them. Pikachu uses Electroweb, which manages to hit Poliwrath, who falls at Araquanid, and both faint from that attack. Ash thanks Kiawe, who claims it is not the time to be thanking yet. He faces a Salamence, who uses Flamethrower. Turtonator absorbs the attack, and lets Salamence approach him to hit it with Dragon Tail. Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow, which freezes Salamence and defeats it. Kiawe gives a thumbs up to Lillie, who explains she took that opportunity. Mallow and Lana's Sandy and Shaymin defeat a Corsola, a Staryu and a Herdier. Mallow and Lana compliment their Pokémon for a job well done. Sophocles' Togedemaru uses Zing Zap. The attack knocks away a Shiinotic, but Togedemaru soon faces a Politoed, who attemtps to hold her. To protect herself, Togedemaru uses Spiky Shield, which defeats Politoed. Ash is amazed to see Togedemaru having learned a new move, and promises not to lose. Burnet cheers the class on, as Rotom notes their training has paid off. Wicke notices Faba, whose Alakazam uses Psychic. The attack lifts a Boldore up, and bashes it into a wall, leaving 79 teams left. Ash faces a Gyarados, and looks behind to see a Skarmory. Pikachu evades them both, causing Skarmory to hit Gyarados. While the two are facing each other, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to defeat both Pokémon at once, and Ash compliments him. However, the Pokémon fall down and raise dust in the air, and Ash cannot see how his friends are doing. Turtonator uses Flamethrower on an Alolan Sandslash, who attempts to attack. Turtonator also uses Shell Trap, which blows Sandslash away. Kiawe runs off, and asks Turtonator to follow him. A Pyukumuku and Magikarp face each other, until a Electro Ball defeats both of them. Pikala praises her Boruto, who used that attack. However, two shiny eyes appear in the dust, and uses Shadow Ball to defeat Boruto. The one that defeated it was Mimikyu, who runs off. Jessie and James are exhausted, since they can't keep on following Mimikyu. It spots another Pikachu, so James and Jessie try to stop it. While 65 teams are left, a Talonflame attacks Gladion and Silvally, who dodge the attack. Gladion equips Silvally with a Rock Memory, who uses Multi-Attack to defeat Talonflame, leaving 59 teams standing. The two run, and encounter Ash and Pikachu. The two sides stare at each other, until Gladion mutters "Incoming." A Primeape and a Clawitzer appear, so Pikachu and Silvally use Thunderbolt and Crush Claw to defeat the opponents' Pokémon. Gladion asks Ash not to lose here, and Ash thinks to Gladion the same thing. As 47 teams are left, Kiawe and Turtonator stare at Mad Magmar and his Magmortar, as well as Mr. Elec and his Electivire. Viren supports his two subordinates, to teach Kiawe a lesson. Turtonator uses Flamethrower on Magmortar, who resists the attack, while Electivire goes to use Thunder Punch. Turtonator uses Shell Smash, avoiding that attack, then hits both Pokémon with Dragon Tail. Viren becomes annoyed, as both of his participants have lost, which leaves 34 teams left. Caster announces that out of all these participants, the most interesting one is Ilima, who faces many Team Skull grunts at once. Eevee uses Last Resort, which defeats all grunts at once. Ilima complients Eevee, but is called upon a woman: Plumeria. She tells Ilima not to get cocky because he defeated so many trainers at once. Her Salazzle uses Sludge Wave, to which Eevee evades by using Quick Attack. Plumeria expected this, and her Salazzle uses Dragon Claw, followed with Dragon Pulse. Eevee barely avoids the last attack, though her right leg is wounded. Eevee uses Quick Attack to dodge Dragon Pulse, but Plumeria won't permit them to dodge this one. Eevee jumps away and uses Swift, and defeats Salazzle. Plumeria sees she lost, but she did accomplish what she had to do. Ilima looks at Eevee, wondering if it is okay. 20 teams remain, and a Jangmo-o falls down. Guzma, who defeated this Pokémon with his Scizor, is disappointed that this is all the Alola League has to offer. Professor Kukui and Hala look at Guzma, who glares them, too. 17 teams are left standing, which means only one team has to be defeated. Mimikyu looks at Ash's Pikachu, who uses Iron Tail to clash with it. Ash looks at Mimikyu, and realizes to whom it may belong to. Jessie comes, and upon seeing Ash, she turns around. Pikachu uses Electroweb, which collides with a Shadow Ball, causing an explosion. James comes, wondering why are they battling, since the preliminary round is nearly over. Kiawe has Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive, which defeats a Metagross. This causes 16 trainers to be left standing. The fireworks explode, as the preliminary round is finished. Mimikyu is still vengeful towards Pikachu, and goes to attack him. Jessie screams not to do it; Ash and Pikachu turn around, but only see fireworks. A moment later, Jessie grabs her Luxury Ball and goes away with her Mimikyu. Jessie and James are glad they barely made it, and hide behind a Turtonator. Rotom notices the entire class has passed the preliminary round, which pleases Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke. Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles and Lillie praise their Pokémon for a well-done battle. Ash is glad that his friends passed, and gets visited by Hau and his Raichu. Hau expects to see each other in the tournament, and Ash accepts that challenge. At the Pokémon Center, four Nurse Joys have worked to heal the trainers' Pokémon. Rotom explains these are all Nurse Joys from the four Alola Islands to the heroes. Ilima pats Eevee on the head, asking of it to take things more lightly. Caster appears on the screen, showing the tournament matchups for the next round. Ash will have to face Faba, and Lillie wishes Ash good luck. Faba also watches the matchups, and notes he has to make a plan before his battle. The second group is Ilima vs. Guzma. A grunt shows Guzma his opponent, who grins. Next up are Hau and Samson Oak. Hau is pleased, while Samson smiles and does impressions of Carbink and Diancie, much to the class' displeasure. The next round shows Lana facing Mallow, which shocks both of them. The fifth match displays Sophocles and Mina. Sophocles becomes nervous, while Mina draws a sketch, and smiles while looking at him. Team Rocket looks at the sixth matchup, showing Jessina and Jamexio. The trio is in shock, as only one of them can pass to the next round. Kiawe is up against Acerola. The former is motivated for that fight, while Acerola, with her asleep Uncle Nanu, proclaims to Mimikins how fun this will be. The final match shows Lillie facing her brother, Gladion. Lillie is surprised, while Gladion stares at the sunset with his Silvally. Since they all know whom will they face in the next turn, Ash motivates everyone to do their best. While the tournament matchups were shown, Hiroki looked through the window. He was disappointed he was not shown, as he wanted to battle, too, and declared he will return. Debuts Character *Caster Pokémon *Hau's Raichu *Guzma's Scizor *Plumeria's Salazzle Move * Spiky Shield Item *Rock Memory Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Salazzle (JP), Torkoal (US) *The host of this episode was James and his question was "Who is'' ''the favorite to win the Alola League in today's episode?" The answer is Ilima (blue), the other choices that were given in that episode were Jessie (red), Faba (green), and Ash Ketchum (yellow). *The Orange Islands opening, Type: Wild, replaces Notebook of the Heart for the rest of the Sun and Moon series. *The 151 pairs of Pokémon are a reference to the original number of Pokémon that appeared throughout the Generation I games. *The outfits Jessie and James wear in the Alola League are reminiscent of the Alola outfits that Sina and Dexio wear in the games. In fact, their alternate names are based on the two characters. Gallery The heroes have arrived to the stadium SM129 2.png Jamexio and Jessina have entered the stadium, too SM129 3.png The heroes wish each other luck SM129 4.png The other participants have prepared themselves SM129 5.png The 151 challengers stand at the edge of the stadium SM129 6.png The tournament begins SM129 7.png Hiroki and Mudbray are the first to be eliminated SM129 8.png Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Sudowoodo SM129 9.png Snowy frezees a Salamance SM129 10.png Lana and Mallow support one another SM129 11.png Togedemaru learned Spiky Shield SM129 12.png Faba's Alakazam uses Psychic SM129 13.png A Skarmory hits a Gyarados SM129 14.png Turtonator's Shell Trap activates SM129 15.png Boruto gets hit by Mimikyu SM129 16.png Jessina and Jamexio do not plan on actually fighting SM129 17.png Gladion saved Ash from getting eliminated SM129 18.png Pikachu electrocutes a Clawitzer SM129 19.png Turtonator slams its tail against Mr. Elec and Mad Magmar's Pokémon SM129 20.png Ilima's Eevee defeats the grunts SM129 21.png Salazzle targets Eevee to beat her up SM129 22.png Plumeria intends on defeating Ilima SM129 23.png Kukui is worried about Guzma SM129 24.png Pikachu and Mimikyu clash SM129 25.png Turtonator fires Inferno Overdrive on a Metagross SM129 26.png Mimikyu goes to attack Pikachu SM129 27.png Hau also passed the first round SM129 28.png The Nurse Joy-s from the islands have gathered to help SM129 29.png The sixteen challengers have passed the preliminary round }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon